Hobbit Story: The Mosaic Sisters
by Kiki Aburame
Summary: My Friend and I are writing one story but she has her pov on hers,she's Artemies. My Oc is the long lost daughter of Thorin. she and her sister Fiori help Thorin in his journey to Erebor. Thorin doesnt know Misha but Thorin's sister Dis does.Ok Thorin will get OOC Not for to long and the girls are unique by that they are half hobbit. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**A/N:Forgot to mention some of these songs are from people they said that it was alright if I use them if I credited them so when it is time to use something of theirs I will put there name in that slightly changing one minor thing,I know the Smaug attacked Erebor 60 years before Thorin and the company started the quest.I am changing it to 80 because I wanted it to go in on what I have because My OC is between Fili and Kili's ages Fili is 82 and Kili is 78 and she is 80. you will understand why when you read it.**

**Also Bold is a different langues,****_Bold Italic is_**_** yelling,**__ Italic __**is thinking**__, __Italic underline_**is a whisper no one notices or what is on a piece a paper.**

**I will start with how my OC is Thorin's daughter and why she is long how her parents the reason why Dis knows and Thorin does not Why Fiori isnt her full sister only half.**

* * *

**Prologue:**

**95 Years Ago**

Kori is a happy hobbit being 28 traveling everywhere to do what she loves is being a she was good at it.

She did not like being in one place for to long.

She was in Gondor finding anything to help her jewelry when she met a nice fellow and they met and started to talk and they continue to talk for months.

They had gotten married for a few years

.They have decided to make a baby and when they found that she was pregnant a battle hit them and he she couldn't stay and she got to Hobbition she had her first child.

She named her Fiori which meant flower.

**Late 79 almost 80 Years Ago**

Kori still does jewelry, it has helped her to feed Fiori and herself.

She had heard of Erebor and Dale have good gems that she could use for her jewelry.

She journey to Erebor not thinking she would fall in love with a Dwarf.A prince dwarf at that.

She did have Fiori with her to take care of.

The Prince of Erebor in his own way did fall in love with her in the city of Dale where he was having a meeting with people in Dale.

They had bump into one another causing them to fall with her on top of quickly got up and apologies to him.

She put her had out to help him up.

At first he was hesitant at first but he grabbed her hand and pulled him up from the ground.

After that day they could not be away from each other.

She had met Thorin's sister Dis and Thorin's Brother Frenir.

She also met Dis' son Fili who was 2 at the time and the Fundin's brothers.

She was very close to Dis.

She trusts Dis with every thing.

Thorin did not care if she was a commoner or the fact she had another child.

Thorin wanted to be with her for the rest of this life.

She was his one.

He did wanted to marry her but Tharin and Thor didn't agree with it.

She wasn't royal or high powered woman nor a dwarf nevertheless a woman who had a child before.

Thorin was angered by this but he did have a plan.

He got Balin who was his good friend and Dwalin who was his best friend help with his plan.

His plan was to marry her in secret from his father and grand-father.

He also told Kori this as well so she will know what happen and is happening.

She has agreed to this yet she mention that if they do this she has to leave and never come back.

Even if they are going to be married they couldn't show it with out people knowing.

Well besides Balin,Dwalin and Fiori.

He did understand this but he wanted to make her his.

They did get married and had time for themselves without no one knowing besides who plan this out.

As the spent some time together they had physical time had made love.

They where happy for a short time.

But Thorin had to go back to Erebor to be the Royal Prince it was the end of their happiness.

She knew what she had to do is to get her stuff and leave.

Not without telling Thorin goodbye.

As she left she traveled back to past the mountains and found out she was pregnant again.

She got to Rivendale and met Elrond.

He saw she was pregnant and wanted her to stay until she gave birth to her baby.

So she stayed for the remaining time and gave birth to a baby girl.

She named her Misha which was meant admirable.

As her stay she wrote a letter to Dis.

_Dis_

_My Dearest Friend_

_I have some news_

_I was pregnant with child_

_Your brother's child_

_It's a girl_

_She is very healthy baby_

_Her name is Misha_

_I wanted you to know_

_Don't tell Thorin_

_I don't want him to know_

_It will protect him and her_

_She was born a couple of days ago_

_I would like you to visit to see her_

_You can bring Fili if you have to_

_From your dearest friend_

_Kori_

Days later, Kori left Rivendale and head towards hobbition.

Little did Kori know that she was giving birth was the day Dale and Erebor was attack by a dragon.

She did not get any news from them in months.

But by the time winter came came she receive two letters .

One from Thorin and one from Dis.

Thorin's letter described that his homeland was attacked and had to find somewhere to go.

He wrote what had happen since she had left and now.

With Dis' letter did say that a dragon attack but the difference with hers and Thorin's was that she was coming to visit in a short time.

Dis would come visit when she could with or with out Fili or Kili.

She would made sure that she saw Misha on her date of birth and got something for her.

All Misha knew the she has an aunt and two cousins on her father side of the family.


	2. Enter the Shire

Misha's Pov:

I was walking around town doing my normal things like I always. Today was not like normal,sister and I had to say goodbye to our mother had died in the night.A peaceful sleep without any pain and dieing to a I walked back to the house where I stayed I saw my sister, Fiori there turned and greeted me.I know she wanted to smile but we both know we couldn't smile for sister being 10 years older then me hugged looked at knew I had a was smart like that.

"So what's the plan,Misha?" she said.

"We are looking for my father.I heard that Thorin Oakenshield is visiting to ask if he could get some dwarves to aid him to take back Erebor. I believe my father is with him.I want to see if Thorin will take us with see if I can find him." I spoke.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Misha? You barely know the man." She expressed.

"That may be Fiori but the man needs to know who I am"I stated as I walked around picking some things up and stuffing them in a bag."Look I know you don't like this man and you don't have to come with me to find him.I need to know and so does he."

"Alright.I am coming are not going out there by yourself. Finnish packing your things and we will head out." Fiori concerned.

And with that we finish getting what we needed and left the we left the city and saw a dwarf leaving. We followed him and turned out he was traveling to the wondered why would a dwarf go to the shire. So we continued to follow him. He knocked on a house which oddly I remember when I was younger.

"Isn't this Bilbo's house,Fiori?" I questioned."It is he here? Bilbo never has company this late and let alone someone he doesn't know" Fiori answered up to the door and answered the door and thought it was another dwarf and saw us. He felt relived and happy it was us. He opened the door more to let us in.

"We saw dwarfs here and wanted to make sure your okay Bilbo." Fiori talked.

"Oh yes I am fine girls. Thank you for your concern."He said.

"I want to meet them. I never saw one in my we?" I asked.

"I don not know are dwarfs and I do not know what they might do with you." He said with concern.I just looked at him."Alright girls I guess it won't hurt."

We walked into the dinning room where everyone is. Everyone looked at them we looked do have different heights. With Fiori being taller the hobbit but shorter the her human side so she looks taller the dwarf we followed and I being also taller then our hobbit side but not by much since I was also half dwarf.I looked like a hobbit version of a dwarf without the big feet.

I notice the dwarf we followed got up and turned to us looked at us with I had a good look at remembered someone that I knew and I don't remember their name.

"Who are you?Why did you come?" He ruffly said.

"My name is Fiori and this my sister Misha. We came because we heard you were taking back your homeland, sister,she is half dwarf and she wanted to help and seeing if you let us come with you she can her a very good handling anything.I am a healer and she is a hunter." Fiori explained.

"How do you know this news? Are you elf spies?" He questioned again but with anger.

"What? No I don't know what an Elf are no spies not for let us come with you. Look you do have to protect us. We won't slow you down. If you say no we are going to still follow you."I explained

He grunted a bit and sat back he said quietly"Where is your mother?Did she have any say where your going or who you going with?I can tell that you both have the same one is that?"

"Yes, Well we have the same name was Kori,She was a died my father was human who lived in Gondor. He died in battle when I was just born. Misha's father is a dwarf. Thas why we are here." Fiori said

There was silence and noone said later he began to speak about Erebor and how to reclaim Elder wizard pulled out a map and key to reopen Erebor with a secret everyone shouted an option and talked about a dragon named older dwarf handed Bilbo a contact of the he reads it. One dwarf with a hat described Smaug and got Bilbo to faint. Fiori and I picked up Bilbo up and sat him in his Dwarfs cames up to us,they introduce themselves as Fili and asked alot of questions but we answered was mostlywho trained us,where we lived,how we knew Bilbo,how we grew up being different and other small asked who was who in this small hobbit hole of a named all of them Gandalf, Ori, Nori, Dori, Bifur, Bofur, Bombour, Oin, Gloin, Dwalin and Balin. Then they named one last who was their relation, their uncle.

"And that is our uncle Thorin Oakenshield,he was the one who was asking you all the is the king under the mountain."Kili happily said.

"Is Thorin the only male royal dwarf from Erebor before Smaug came?"I asked.

"Well us,our other uncle who died and our two grandfathers who died and went missing.I think that was ?"Fili answered and asked.

"It's just what mother said about my father."I commented.

"What she say?"Kili quietly asked.

"That my father was a always told me that he was a prince from the kingdom under a how they met and fell in that they couldn't be together.I always asked how they made goes silent and cries."I said.

"So your trying to say that our uncle could be your father?"Fili question

"There is no way that he is...harden by rarely see him smile or in love with someone."Kili said

"I am not saying that he may be a but possibility he might be. Fiori you were there right?"I address.

"Yes I was.I was ten almost my eleventh I remember was mother and I were going to this city that was next to this one bumped into this high powered person and they fell in we got home here in the shire Misha was born."Fiori replied and got up moved somewhere else.

"Look if Thorin is my father do not say anything."I inquest.

"Promise" Both answered.

I got up to move about but then I stepped into the hallway with Thorin and Balin. They were talking a bit before they notice at Thorin seeing a man who had his plate full of hard.I couldn't imagine what he had went had spot talking and notice I was standing didn't look to happy at all.

"Is there something you need?"He asked.

"I know your not very happy right now but I want to ask you something if it okay with you Mr. Oakenshield?"I asked politely.

"What do you need, Girl.I don't have-"He started.

"Hold it right there shield. As you can tell we are not Elves and not for are traitors to my king which is you, Thorin. Our mother died and she told me what happened that they didn't help you at all.I don't like them at all." I told.

"How did your mother know of that day?was she a spy?"He talked.I ran up to him and slapped him.

"No She wasn't a spy! How dare you!? Accusing my mother? She was there months before that day happen. You know what that day when that dargon attacked was when I was mother found out about it when My aunt from my father side told her.I would have listened but I was having fun with my cousin whom looked like Fili."I barked.

Everyone stared at they were stunned that someone slapped the king let alone a pulled back and touched his was pink almost dark lightly chuckled.

"That's quiet a even stinged alittle." Thorin mentioned.

* * *

**A/N:Yes will be is all I can write right now.I hope you like it!There might me another chapter by the weekend maybe?Any ways I do have 3 videos on youtube for this story they are up under Kiki Aburame.**


	3. Leaving the Shire

**A/N:Hiya My updates for this story is going to be once a week and I may be able to make it twice a week if I can.I type slow,Very that note,please bare with I know I might put one one up during the weekend but I was being called in by the Garda twice for my immagation, I needed to make myself legal here in ireland.**

* * *

**_Leaving the Shire_**

"Good! I hope it Mister Oakenshield while I was walking up to mention you wanted Loyalty, Honor, And A willing sister and I have can also are not the women you see day to day.I am half dwarf and I see you as my king.I want our homeland back to you as you try to leave us behind to will follow you like it or not." I told.

Then everyone who was around looked. Balin spoke up to the two of us.

"Thorin, How about a test to prove the girls worth? If they can't proved themselves by a few days they travel by they do then they can stay and travel with Misha looks like someone who comes from a very powerful dwarf who can help sister is a healer and a mage that could benefit us on this journey.I don't think they are lying to us.I can tell by looking at them.I would like to hear their story.I never seen half dwarf or half anyone."

Thorin just could not disagree with his friend_._

_He did make a good points about the agreed that Misha looked like she has royal blood but he didn't know who' did look like someone he was one hobbit he met but he knew that wasn't was insane to think that the hobbit he fell in love with 80 years ago had a would have told him, he moved his head side to he thought about having two archers and two healers which one is a mage will benefit his having them with them may not be back if he can learn the truth about them._

"Alright Balin.I trust your , You and your sister have to prove yourselves in a few days you don't prove yourselves in that time, then good luck by yourselves where ever we are." Thorin said.

I nodded.I couldn't speak.I just nooded and smiled.

Thorin moved to the fireplace and started to sing.

I sat next to Ori. And the others song with song was so sad.

A tear fell down my cheek.I thought about what the song meant and more tears fell down my face.

I rub my cheeks and looked at what Ori was doing.

He was writing down the song down on his book.

I just watch him and he looked up notices that I was smiled and blushes.I smiled as well.

_He looked so cute like a sheep.I just could hugged him all the this is not the time to think of this._

"So ah you like to write?" I asked.

"Ah I do.I also like to draw too.I am going to write about this whole detail." He answered.

"That's really cool,Ori!.You know Ori your very cute,stay like that."I told.I turned to look around.

Everyone was either talking,sleeping or cleaning.

I got up and walked to my sleeping sister.

I slept next to her and some hours later someone woke me up.

As I got up I look over to my sister who was still asleep.

I put a mysterious smile on my face.

I grabbed her feet and pulled her and bend her to where her feet was near her she woke up.

"What in the valinar are you doing?"She yelled questioning.

"What,I was waking you need to go." I said innocently.

She got up and packed our stuff and got ready.

Everyone but Bilbo left thorough the door and walked into the forest.

There were ponies for sister and I shared ponies. Fili and Kili let us share with them.

We made some bets on bilbo if he was coming or not.

They four of us where betting differently the everyone else.

"I think he is do you lads think?" I asked and believing in Bilbo.

"I don't think he is going to do you think,Kili" Fili asked his brother.

"I don''t about we make a loser help the winner with anything they see fit." Kili announce.

At this Fili understood what his brother was saying.

Then my sister catch on what he said as well but didn't say anything.

"Deal" both of us agreed."Plus 50 silver for the each of us."

" will eat those words, woman!" Kili shouted.

"I will see you try, Prince." My sister reponded.

Not long after we heard a voice.A yell to stop sounded like Bilbo.

I smiled and looked a my smiled back knowing as well as I do .

That we won the bet with the prince brothers.

Bilbo finally catch up with us. Kili signed and Fili high five his face.

Fili and Kili picked him up and put him on a pony.

Bilbo complain about riding a also complained about his handkerchief and wanting to go back and get it.

We continue on with riding all ride past Bree. Before we made a spot for lunch.

We talked to Fili and Kili for a bit. And enjoyed our also reminded the boys of our bet we had.

We had told them we will pick one of them to do the bet with.I had picked Fili.

For some reason my feelings are difficult to explain.I have had this feelings with Fili nor with Ori.

I want to talk to Fili and my sister about what I am feeling.

For some reason I feel like I know Fili.

I don't know 't know does look alot of my cousin that I met a few times.

The same cousin on my father side of the family. Kili looks similar as well.

What did my mom not say anything to my father about me.

I has wish I had at least met the man.

As I was in my own little world, I was being stared at.

The people around me packed up started to head when I realized what was going on.

I got my things and got on that pony with Fili.

We continued to ride until we need to eat again.

* * *

**A/N:Sorry I am having pewdiepie voice keeps popping in my head at the Enjoy!Please Review.**


	4. Some Nights Pt 1

**A/N:So Sorry that I didn't write last week.I tried to upload but I got to half a chapter and my computer turned off and I have been playing Garry's Mod.I also have been sick.I was coughing,having a bad Strep throat and a headache so I had a hard time internet was off a nightor two ago so I could not start it until enjoy this long chapter.**

**A/N:I wanted this a long chapter to cover Balin explain of why Thorin is a harden man and the to prove of the girls.****I was listen to Avril Lavigne's new album and I love the whole album.I am thinking was ya'll listen to to songs while reading this.**

**A/N: Okay different in this chapter is there are line meaning the next ****scene.I hope it might help alittle.**

**Avril Lavigne -Give you what you like,M83-wait and Sigur Ros- untitled 4 is what I listen to when I was writing this.**

* * *

Some Nights

After a few hours later, we stopped to rest for the night. Bombur started to cook but he needed Ori and Bilbo gathered wood to start a fire. Fili and Kili rounded the sister and I sat next to the fire. Fili and Kili came back and sat down next to us.

Fili started to smoke his pipe started to talk to my food was done and everyone started to eat and got comfortably in their half an hour later every one but my sister and I with the Fili and Kili where awake.I look over to my sister who was talking to Kili almost fell asleep.I giggled and Fili looked what I was looking at.

Fili smiled and looked back at me.I got my attention to got to was talking me all the stories he and Kili did when they where little. Kili overheard and put his voice in the My sister and I laughed and then the brothers laughed as well.

I saw movement on the other side of the woke up and went to a gave a pony an apple and whispered to there was a screeching sound off in the distance which made Bilbo jump.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked. Kili looked up.

"Orcs" Kili replied. Thorin jump up as he woke.

"Orcs?" Bilbo questioned. Fili looked over to Bilbo.

"There dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with strike in the wee small hours when everyone is and quiet,lots of blood." Kili told then looked at his brother Fili.

They laughed sister remained quiet and I Kili said terrified Bilbo. Thorin got up from his spot.

"Do you think it's funny?You think think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"Thorin told.

"We didn't mean any by it."Kili was embarrass and lowered his head.

"No you didn't you know nothing of the world." Thorin walked away and looking at of the distance.

"Don't mind him,Lads"Balin moved closer to them."Thorin has more cause then most to hate Orcs."

"Why is that Balin?" I my sister nodded.

* * *

Balin told a tale of Azog the defiler and his vow to destroy the line Durin.

I pull my knees up to my chest and hugged them as I heard the somehow I knew I saw cuddling with someone while I listened.

I looked up and it was Fili.

After Balin finish the tale everyone was standing up facing Thorin.

Thorin turned and saw every one and slowly walk back.

* * *

"There is one I can follow...There is one I can call King."Balin finished.

"So what happened to the pale orc?" Bilbo asked.

"He went to where it came" Thorin told.

After that I fell asleep on Fili.I felt so comfortable sleeping next to him.I enjoyed it and wished I did wake a few hours later I felt someone move me I quickly woke up and Fili was awake and up.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. It just you looked so comfy."Fili said.

"I am sorry to.I fell asleep on your right I was comfortable until you isn't like me at all.I just met you and I shouldn't have slept on you.I'm sorry." I panicked.

"Ye talks to 's fine.I was kind of comfortable myself with you laying next to you want to help me get these two up?" Fili asked.

"Yes!I also want to wake up Ori."I said.

" be cautious around Bifur"Fili said.

We got some but Kili, My sister and Ori up. Fili got Kili up and I got my sister up by tickling her until she woke she woke up I move to got up pretty good.I told Dori that I would wake up Ori. I went to Ori who look adorably cute asleep.I moved some leaves out of his hair.I slowly get closer to his ear.I tried to whispered lightly.

"Ori,Time to wake needs to get up,Ori"

He slowly woke up and looked at blushed and got and Nori chuckled on what had happen.I look at them.

"Did I do something wrong?"I asked.

" No,our mum woke him up like that and he has taking a liking to you said he look just can't stop looking at you"Dori told.I got up and lightly smiled.

"I saw him looking at you last night and he had this look like a lost puppy when you fell asleep on Fili."Nori said.I looked down.

"I don't want to hurt Ori or anything.I do like like I not sure what I feel about Fili.I don't want to hurt ether of them even more so with Ori."I told.

"We know know"Nori said.

"We don't want Ori hurt be careful,lass,on who you want."Dori told.

"Will do"I smiled.

* * *

Everyone got fed,packed and ready to sister rode with Kili.I got on with with told me some stories and joked around.I laughed so hard my ribs started to was it started to sister and I enjoyed this rain,the others did not.

"Mister Gandalf,Can't you do something about this deluge?"Dori asked not liking the rain at all.

"It's raining,Master 's will continue to rain until the rain is you wish it to change the weather you should find another wizard."Gandalf replied.I smirked.

"Are there any?"Bilbo asked.

"Any what?" Gandalf replied.

"Other wizards" Bilbo asked again.

"There is five of us-" Gandalf started. "The qreatest of our order is Saruman the White. And there are two blues...You know I have quite forgotten their names. "

"And who's the fifth?"Bilbo asked for the third time.

"That will be Radagast the Brown." Gandalf answered.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo being curious.

I laughed a little.I knew has a very simple and gentle of souls.I can't believe Bilbo asked was he thinking?Then my sister pop in in my defense was funny.

"Really Bilbo? You are going to ask someone something like that!It's disrespectful to Gandalf. Gandalf is a great wizard. Radagast is a very unique character for a wizard"

"And I think he is a great wizard in his own is a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals then keeps a watchful eye over the vast lands of the forest to the a good thing to-"Gandalf continued on talking about Radagast.

I stop listening and looked at my sister. She was more interested on Kili then anything around the two of them.I giggled.I was happy that my sister liked someone. Fili was with them and simply moaned melodramatically.I also looked around and saw Ori next to me.

* * *

I had is a great company to be with.I thought on the possibilities what will happen.I got so wrap up in my own world to realized we had I looked around Gandalf was walking off and Thorin telling Bombur to make a while it was getting dark and food done yet..I wanted to see how Fili and Kili are.

"you look like your miserable?" I asked sweetly.

"Maybe"Fili moaned.

"Where is your sister?You know is a cute she betrothed to anyone?"Kili asked_.Oh Lord someone is smitten with my older thorugh I grew up with her.I never seen her with helped mum take care of me. _I laughed.

"Not to my knowladge Kili.I haven't seen her no you have to ask her that on let me go get her. "I said.

I walked up to my sister to see if she wanted to join me on entertain the nodded and walked towards leads him somewhere in private. _I guess she might want __to be alone with Lord I'm here with Fili alone. Im so nervous.I never been with a guy alone.I don't know what to do? Right Breathe stay calm stay calm._

* * *

**A/N:This is all I can write right chapter is going to be shorter.I was going to put the trolls in but you guys get this for right now sorry,I really dont feel guys are lucky I am writing this when I am !**


	5. Some Nights Pt 2

**A/N:I am I was was going to be one big chapter but now it's in two that's ok right?Anyways I hope you enjoy part two.**

**A/N:Next chapter is my last chapter of my stuff has been written down. So I am free roaming after the part.**

**A/N: There will be two new characters will be added will be at Beorn's and the other in mirkwood.I will need help with one with she will be a new.I was thinking fairy.I will need help with her background.**

**Palm of a tiny hand(Non-vocals/Clannad),Friends(Maaya Sakamoto),Lavender Town Dubstep(Solkrieg),Lavender Town Reorchestrated**

* * *

Some Nights

Part 2

I stepped near just looked at just smiled.I felt so calm.I was collecting my thoughts on what I should say.

"I quess my sister is doing our deal with your brother."I said

"I hold you lasses forgot."Fili stated.

" don't forget easily."I said.

Fili chuckled.I put his back on a tree.I looked at my feet and twiddled my thrumbs.

"So are you going to do your share of the deal with me" He asked.

"Well its not what you think so you can relax." I answered.

"What do you have plan in mind for your side of the deal?"He asked.

"I just want some answers is all,Fili.I want you to tell me stright answers,Ok?"I said

"All away."He responded

"Is your mother name is Dis?"I question first.

"Yes how do you know that?"He asked.

"I will tell you in a mintue.I want you to answer my questions."I replaid

"Your mum is sisters with Thorin?"I asked my second question

" is our does it has to do with any thing?"He asked.

"I find him."I started to cry.

"You found who?Misha what is going on?"Fili asked.

"Do you remember when you where a kid and you when with your mom to go to a place and you met with a girl red hair like mine."I asked.

" she had an older sister who look like your sister."He I nodded.

"Yes you remembered."I said smiling.

"It was you wasn't is?"He asked.

"Your mother is my aunt. which means Thorin is my father.I have found him."I smiled.

"Do you want to tell him."He asked.

"Yes.I will tell him in my own needs to know."I said."So that makes me your cousin?"

"Yes yes it not look like Thorin but you do have his eyes."Fili said

"My mum and Dis always says mum says I look more like your mum with my mum's red hair and Thorin's blue eyes.I didn't understand it back then."I said

I looked around a bit.I was thinking about what to say _ I could ask him my predicament.I am confused on who I like so far. Ori is really sweet and Fili is my is a problem.I can't ask my sister.I never seen her with anyone.I don't know who to talk to.I'm in a pickle. _Fili saw I was in discomfort.

"Something the matter,Misha?"He had asked.

"Well,I have this 's early for me to have these it's weird,I like one person yet I like someone of them is family."I said.

"So you starting to develope feelings for these people?And you don't know who to turn to?"He asked.

"Yes."I said

"I can see what I con tell me who you have feelings for?"He asked.I blushed.

"Ori and you, Fili"I said.

"Me?"He surprisingly asked.

"Yes you."I pouted.

"Why me?"He asked.

"I find you attractive and a great with Ori,He is so cute and so sweet."I said.

"You know it's weird for you liking your cousin."He told.

"I know why it is difficult for me."I said.

"I don't know much about this but I know what love should ask Balin with this kind of thing."

" you think it's allowed Fili?"I asked

"I don't know.I once over heard that you can marry two people at once for it's really rare."He said.

Fili hugged felt we notice that we were supose to look after the sister and Kili came back.I notice something with her.

I didn't look fully because my attention was the stood 14 out of 16 stood there until Bilbo showed had two bowels in his hands.

They were for Fili and sister notice bellies growled and we handed the bowls to Fili and Kili.

"What is it?"He asked.

"We have a slight problem"Fili said

"We were suposed to look after the ponies."Kili told.

They walked alittle and counted the notice an uproated tree.

"We had 16 now 14."Kili told.

"That is not that is not good at we be telling Thorin?"Bilbo consurned.

"No,Best not to worry him."Fili said

"As our official thought you might look into it."Kili said

Fiori and I walked back to the notice we came had some bowels of a few mintues of eating both Fili and Kili came running.

"Bilbo needs help."one said.

"Trolls took ponies"the other out of breath.

"Alright lets you can stay or you come stay out of the way"Thorin said.

We all ran to help left his bow and arrows so I quickly picked them up.I ran with Fiori. We stayed hidden while the others save go trapped into bags for soup.I quietly told my sister to go one way and use her magic.I use Kili's Arrows at the don't know where the attacks where coming matter of mintues Gandalf appeared behide patted my shoulder and kept got to a rock and crack it came out and it rays of light hit the became Sister and I came to where everyone started to untie everyone.I handed back Kili's arrows and smiles and hugs me and went to my came up to us.

"You and your sister proved yourselves to stay on this quest alittle 't you think we can trust you right least not right now."Thorin said.

"Understandable,Thorin Oakenshield.I think there is a troll cave we look at it?There should be something why the trolls are this far down the mountain" Fiori said.

We found a cave the trolls where of us walked sister did wanted nothing to do with the cave.I walked in and I wanted to didn't smell good at all.

Nori and Gloin dug a hole for some deposit. Dwalin watched them digging. Thorin and Gandalf found some swords.I looked around and saw many things.I saw a Bow that was silver and looked light as a feather.

There where some arrows with it.I notice with the arrows they have poison in them.I grabbed the bow and arrows so I did not have to take Kili's. I had turned and saw this staff that was white.I grabbed it and walked I walked out I handed my sister the staff.

"Thanks is great.I see you got a bow and arrows?"My sister asked.

" .I didn't want to keep taking Kili's stuff when he needs this one is the arrows has poison on the tips."I talked.

"I see and what a beautiful thing in there?"She asked.

" with the staff."I proclaimed.

I walked to Kili and Fili who was next to Ori.I showed them what I have found.

"I am sorry for taking your bow and arrows,Kili.I thought it might help on our troll problem."I said.

"No it's Great that you did. I'm not mad but glad. You should not be sorry."Kili said

"We could have been Troll food if it wasn't for you and your the help of Gandalf." Fili said.

"You and your sister were do you guys can do that?"Ori who was amazed.

"We can tell you when have rested for our next stop if that's okay with you?"I nodded.

I couldn't help but others came out of the moved slightly before there was someone came out that was person was wearing brown and with a has some bunnies on a sled. He stopped and I saw a good look at mouth went open.

"Radagast?"Gandalf stepped closer to him.

"I have been searching all over for you, Gandalf.I came to tell you-" Then he pulled a stick insect out of his mouth.

Then he continued."Well that was on the tip of my tongue."

"Now Radagast, Was there something you were meaning to tell me?" Gandalf asked.

"Oh 's a darkness moving over the eastern creatures came out from Dol a necromancer has taken place in it." Radagast claimed.

"A necromancer?Are you sure?"Gandalf asked.

Radagast just a warg came out of started to attack and Thorin used his new Thorin remove his sword form the warg's head. Gandalf when over to him.

"Who did you tell besides your kin."Gandalf asked.

"Noone"Thorin told.

"Who did you tell?"Gandalf quickly ask again.

"Noone I ?"Thorin answered

"Because your being hunted."Gandalf replied.

I stopped listening and looked around.I notice the ponies are gone. Gandalf and Radagast made a plan for our safety. And with that Radagast has left on he fast little we started to run behind giant where alot of wargs in this warg they had Radagast on their minds right now. We kept running and awhile a scout warg was on top of a rock we were hiding nodded to Kili. Kili slowly grabbed an arrow and shot the warg. After the shot it was screeching to alert the they heard from a long distance. Gandalf lead us in a direction and enough we were surrounded by wargs tried to fight off the sister got hurt when she was trying to protect me as I tried to save got damaged badly. Ori helped me get her closer to the group. Gandalf reappeared and told everyone to jump in the hole.

"There is a we follow?"Dwalin asked

"Yes of course"Bofur quickly answered.

* * *

**A/N: Going to stop Enjoy.I will do the next chapter as soon as I can.**


	6. Enter Rivendale

**A/N:A crybaby moment for my character.I am sorry if over the top for if you don't like it then go.I wanted some sad moments for her and Thorin starting with at moments like these he will get OOC.**

**I will try to make him not OOC to all love Thorin the way he is,Right? So the sad moments will be you guys want it friend is going to speed up her relationship process because what we have plan. **

**We have a reason why she has hers like she does because we are planned it that way.I didn't planned her having you know what in chapter 4 of that's okay it didn't change much on what I have plan.**

**In this chapter there will be a song I use from the little 's alittle rewritten to fit in this story.I wanted to use this song but since my OC isn't under water or native I had to change some things.**

**So some of word are change but I tried to keep it the same and similar to the ever made the little mermaid song kudos for you.I don't own the song.**

**I also have the song that was song by Haru kiyomizu(youtube user) and the song she sang was Midna's Desperate Hour (cover).She said that I could use it. That's if I credit her which I am doing you want to know how the song sung look her is really a teenager.**

**And my last song my OC sings is the Dragonborn Comes.I love this 's a great 's from of two games im addicted to.I don't know who wrote the song but the game came from Bethesda.**

**Song:Snowfield(Clannad),Lonely(Rezonare Ft. Bijou),Aphelion(Jesper Kyd),Shining in the sky(Clannad),And Town,Flow of time,People(Clannad)**

* * *

Enter Rivendale

Kili picked up my sister and followed the end of the tunnel opened and there was a beautiful city.I was in aww'd by looking at this city.

Is this one of the cities my mother visited when she was traveling place to place.I had wished mother stayed here in this beautiful this Rivendale?

We continued to walk down into the city.

Gandalf asked for Elrond. Gandalf also asked for a healer for my time later horses came coming circled us and we bundled up.

Elrond jumped down from his and Gandalf talked and invited us for took my sister to a healing cambers.

They notify that she needed rest for a week. Thorin was not happy at she healed,we ate food that was given to do not like not having meat.

Dwalin complain about not having meat,Ori asked for chips and did not like green food.I lightly chucked.I sat in the middle so I could listen to Thorin,Gandalf and Elond.

They talked about the swords they talked until Elrond talked about why where there women in the group.I knew where he was going with this.

I listen carefully to got serious between them.

"The injured girl reminds me of someone 80 years ago,when she was sister on the other hand,the one who is eating with the others.I remembered she was born here."Elrond started.

I was born in this beautiful this is I continued to listen some more.

"Her mother tried to travel back to the had stopped was in pain and soon to give birth.I saw her with alittle gave birth here and watched her for a few she left not saying a word.I knew the baby was had bright ice blue eyes that could kill and a half seeing her now she out grew her beard."Elrond continued.

"Why should I know this?Why should I care about this half breed?"Thorin anger asked.I started to cry.I bitew my lip and held my hands shut.I looked at him with anger.

"You should because you are her father Thorin oakenshield. Her mother was Kori. The one woman you loved little girl was born the day smaug destroyed Dale and Erebor. How do you not know your own daughter?When her appearance is slapping you in the looks like her mother with your blue eyes."Elrond told.

I wanted to get up.I saw everyone looking at them and me.I didn't care if they looked at sister came past the corner with what she could.

She was in hearing distance to what Thorin was going to say turned me off on food.

"You lie,I don't have a daughter. How do I know your lying?If she was my daughter why didn't I known about her?"Thorin yelled loud enough to where everyone can hear.

I cried and stood up.I glared at him with my wet red face and ran.I ran so fast to the nearest waterfall in Riverndale. I wanted to be alone.I wanted to scream.

And I did,I screamed so loud it hurt my throat.I continued to cry.I knew following him out here as a was a mistake not telling him who I was.

I gave him all the clues that I was said he was he smart enough to get it?

_I wanted to tell him who I truly didn't I tell him.I wanted to get to know him.I wanted him to be my father that wasn't in my life.I wished to be his little girl and be proud of._

I cried so much that didn't know someone was behind. That someone made noise to where I could hear.I turned and saw Thorin. I saw there was a red mark on his cheek.

Fiori got to him and slapped him pretty good.I stood up and face him completely.

"So...Are you really my daughter?"He asked

"Yes.I knew who you were.I just didn't know your name."I said.

"Is your mother name Kori?"He questioned.

"Yes."I replied.

He balled his hand looked angry then he let looked sad.

"I don't know why my mother didn't tell she told me was that you were royal and an honorable man when I ask her.I grew up not knowing who you were or what I truly my life I wanted my father.I wanted you to come home to me and barely talks about she does it's only to auntie I knew was you were a dwarf,royal and strong.I didn't know your name or what you look like."I told letting my feelings out.

The memories I tried to forget were coming back to me were making me cry.I couldn't hold much in any longer.

"Dis knows about you?"He asked.I to say anything.

"Why didn't she tell me that you were born?I could have done something."He said.

"She wanted to I 're royal and she isn't. I know what what happen at least a little didn't want me to look like a bastard child or ruin your still loved you until her final breathe."I told.

I looked down,not looking at his face.I didn't know what else to was hard for me to talk to him while I was was hard for me to talk to him at looks so angry all the stepped closer to me standing in fort of put his hand on my shoulder.I looked up at him.

"After so long,I had wish she would have told me.I could have done something.I am thankful that my sister did.I am sorry if I'm not the happiest of moods.I want to be but I am so harden by life.I am glad that I do have a child from the woman I fell in love is very new to have to forgive me at times.I am sorry I wasn't there for you or redo the I will be there for you now and will do my I was there for Fili and Kili. You are my blood besides Fili and Kili. Is this the reason you and your sister followed me all the way to the shire?"He asked.

"You knew we were following you this whole time?"I questioned while I was shocked.

"Yes I were horrible of following me without being seen."He answered.

"I knew if I followed you to Erebor or any of the Dwarven I could find my father,to find you.I have loved you since I have been small.I have dream of the day I would meet you and tell you that I was child,your little girl."I said.

Then Thorin pulled me into a a best hugged he was difficult for him.I knew that Thorin wasn't like him the past few isn't the one with positive emotions.

"Can I sing you something?"I asked

"Sure if you can"He said.

"I wanna be where your people are.

I wanna see, wanna see what they are.

Walking around in, what city do you call it?

Oh - Erebor!

Minein' your picaxes, you don't get too far.

Legs are required for jumping, dancing.

Strolling along down a - what's that word again?

Streets!

In where they walk, in where they run.

In where they stay all day in the mine.

Wanderin' free - wish I could be.

Part of your world.

What would I give if I could live out of these Forests?

What would I pay to spend a day looking at jewels?

Bet'cha on land they understand.

That they don't reprimand their daughters.

Proper women sick of cleanin'.

Ready to stand.

When my world is falling apart.

And I can't find my way home.

Where were you when I grew up and did you even know who I was?

why does my heart - what's the word?

Hurt?

When's it my turn?

Wouldn't I love, love to explore that world you have?

Out of the simple life.

Wish I could be.

Part of your world."

I finish singing the was a song how I felt growing up.I wanted to express that to Thorin.I wanted him to know how I felt.

"Did you write that?"He asked.

" I was enough with this sappy was in the can't change it.I have found lies ahead is what we can change our future. " I said.

" up and dry the tears."

I had calm down a bit,took a few breaths,and wash up.I felt alot better and I walked back to everyone else.

Everyone stared at us with Thorin's red mark and my red eyes. Thorin glared and everyone stopped staring at us.I saw Fiori trying to eat with the dwarfs.

She was suppose to be laying down to was talking to Oin who looked at her injury.I walked to where she was and sat down.

"How are you feeling?"I asked.

"Like I was ran over by a pack of wolves."She joked.

Both of us Fiori laughed it hurt like hell.I helped her get back to her room to needed to heal more and properly. I also had a room but I didn't know where it was. So I went back to where the company was.

Thorin, Balin, Bilbo and Gandalf wasn't they left while I took my sister to her room. Fili saw my confuse face. Fili walked up to me and lead me with the others.

"As you know some of us are , Bilbo, and Balin went with Gandalf to talk about the map and further plans."Fili told.

"Oh Fili."I replied.I sat down some where where I could talk with anyone. Kili looked at me with worry.

"How is your sister,Misha?"Kili asked.I looked at him.

" she feels like she was got attack by a pack of words not mine."I said.

Everyone was joking around making a small fire from the chairs. Bofur throw a something to his brother which he fell down. This is going to be a long all played around having a good time.

Everyone showed what they can Kili had time with everyone,I saw him sneak away to see my sister.I wanted to stop him but I knew I couldn't.I wanted them to be asked If I could do anything then being a hunter.I nodded.

"So what can you do?" Bofur asked.

"I can sing,dance and speak and read different and all langues."I said.

"Can you speak old dwarf langue?" Gloin asked?

"That one is hard for me to speak but I can read it.I'm not good at it though.I was learning it before my mother was teaching how a hobbit knew old dwarf langue."I said then laughed.

"Who was your mother,Little one?"Dwalin bite into something.

" was a hobbit who went to Erebor and Dale before Smaug 's where she met my father."I almost choked on what he was eating.

"Oh God Dwaling you okay?"I asked.

"Your Kori's daughter?"He asked.

" that a problem?"I asked as well.

"It can't no-"Dwalin started and couldn't finish.

"Yes Dwalin.I am Kori's second child.I born on the day smaug mother fell in love and secretly got they had time together I was born months later.I just found out who my father I need to give you any more hints for you or do you have it?" My spunkiness was getting the better of me.

"No I got it.I just can't believe your his look nothing like only thing I see is that you have his eyes."Dwaling said.

"Mum said that I have his eyes and her red that I look more like Dis then anyone."I said.

Everyone knew Dis was Thorin's have found out I was Thorin's asked me a bunch of questions about my life which felt oddly similar which the prince brothers asked my sister and I.I answered them truthfully or at least the best I could.

"Why don't you sing for us, Misha?" Nori asked

"What type of song do you guys want to hear?"I asked.

They voted for anything that came to mind. Let me think. What can I sing? Then one came to mind.

"Lost in the twilight,  
Hear my cry  
Shun the light,  
Seize the dark

You even tried protecting me,  
It was not enough...

No...

How could I not see...?  
All his lies...?

Even in the dark of the night,  
Still it shined,  
Blinding me

Somber tears fell down from the sky,  
They could not hide me.

Even in the distance...  
I could hear you...  
(And you'd say...)  
Let it out, let it out  
Breathe in  
Break away, break away  
Hush and please listen.

Please come to my need,  
Kind angel.  
All my trust,  
Lies in you

I could not hold back,  
What was feared.  
Stolen redemption.

Still...  
It was never meant...  
To harm you...

Stray away from sweet fantasies,  
Prisoner,  
In a dream.

When will someone free...  
My demise...?

There is no hope left...

Even in the distance...  
I could hear you...  
(And you'd say...)  
Let it out, let it out  
Breathe in  
Break away, break away  
Hush and please listen."

There jaws didn't know what to voice was sweet and pure and full of wanted her to sing begged her to sing agreed to at least one she begins Thorin, Bilbo and Balin joins the the group.

"Our hero, our hero,

claims a warriors heart.

I tell you, I tell you,

the dragonborn comes.

With a voice wielding power of the ancient Nord art,

Believe, believe,

the Dragonborn comes.  
It's an end to the evil,

of all Skyrim's foes.

Beware, beware,

the Dragonborn comes.  
For the darkness has passed,

and the legend yet grows,  
You'll know, you'll know

the Dragonborn's come.

Dovahkiin, dovahkiin  
naal ok zin los vahriin  
wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ahst vaal!  
ahrk fin norok paal graan  
fod nust hon zindro zaan  
dovahkiin, fah hin kogaan mu draal!

Everyone smiled.I had guess it was a good song to got everyone in good was good in one opinion.

"What was that in the end of the song?"Ori asked.

"Dragon speech."I answered."Dovah means Dragon. Dovahkiin means Dragonborn."

After that everyone went to bed.I lay near Fili where I feel the most comfortable.I stayed there until morning.

* * *

**I really hope you like it.I tried really hard with this 's now even harder without papers in front of 't worry I will update.**


	7. A week in Rivendale: Day One

**A/N:So So So So Sorry!**

**I have a hard time writing this chapter.I had to get me some idea's for this chapter.I have ideas but it was hard to put what and where.I was debating on my little Ori moment,so I decided it and I hope I made easy for me when it come to Beorn part.**

**Speaking of moment with him is so at least I tried so hard to make it making a very cute moment with two cute,very mannered,very shy people who like each other that can't say anything to one another.**

**It was hard to make it slow and was hard making the moment for them when the characters are innocent and I think back,and ask myself what would I do in the Oc is like me in my shy and innocent self.I am sorry is if shortish chapters for the week in Rivendale.I am doing what I can.I have the help of ****Saddles18 for some ideas for the week in Rivendale chapters.I have to write down the story down on paper and then type it if you have to wait for me to upload.**

**It got alittle easier to get through this moment of cuteness.**

**The next couple of chapters are about when they stay for a girls gets get to know the company better. Secrets gets out, Love blooms, Mini family fights, Practice of the weapons, Girls talents and so much more. Lol. **

**Songs I use to help me with some of this are: The palm of a tiny hand (Non-Vocal,Clannad); Falling Fast,Smile(Avril Lavigne);Truth Is(Kristina Sa).**

**I really hope you like chapters and my friends chapter might be off. Because she started on writing down her chapter.I don't know if she has hers should read is Artemis and Her title is similar to mines.**

**Please Rate,Review and Favorite both mine and are working really hard and as fast as we can with our busy this chapter is not in the movie so I had to get creative which is hard to do when you want to get it done quickly and under pressure.**

* * *

**The week in Rivendale:**

**Day one**

I woke up the next morning,As I woke I saw my sister standing over me.I look over to the warmth that was next to me and saw Fili.I blushed and woke up Fili.I got up from where I was.I wished that I didn't it was a comfy spot.I head over to where breakfast was.

I sat down next to Ori and breakfast was had meat this dwarfs are sister sat down next to Kili and tried to eat but couldn't so Kili fed her.

I look over to Ori who was being mothered by his brother Dori.I think it is cute that his oldest brother still cares about his well being.I giggled and smiled a bit then I poked Ori in his arm which got his attention and smiled.

"Ori,Can I talk to you after we eat?" I nodded.

He went back to eating and so did I. I saw movement in the corner of my eye and the looked and saw my sister getting started to walk and soon after Killi got up to follow her.I smiled to the fact that someone is interested in my sister,but way does it have to be my cousin?I smiled.I know now that he has feelings for me.

"Is that why you blushed and ran off? Your brothers said that your mother woke you up the same way." I said.

"She did wake me up like that...But for some reason yours was different.I don't know why though" He said.

I sat back not knowing what to do at this point. I looked down and saw my hands intertwine with his. I blush deep red. He let go of my hands then moved his hands towards my face.

"Miss Misha?" He asked.

"Yes,Ori"I answered.

"Can I give you a kiss?"He asked

I nodded with his hands on my lean forward and his lips touched wasn't force, but yet, it was a soft light kiss that could melt someone's broke the kiss and I wish we didn't part felt so right._He is the softest dwarf I have ever I like he is this way._

I smiled softly and looked at blushed and dropped his hands. He looked nervous and couldn't speak. I lightly giggled.I kiss him time it was longer kiss then before.I didn't want to stop but we had to breathe at some point.I lean back a bit and stop to think. _I don't know what to do at this point.I never been with someone before._

"Ori?"I spoke trying to get Ori's attention.

"Yes, Miss? " He replied.

"what do we do now?" I asked.

"What do you mean?"He questioned.

"Us, kinda spilled our feelings towards each other and are we?What do we do now?" I blunted out.

"I don't know Miss misha. I never been with a woman before or have these feeling before was never a young lady that took an interest in me either."He spoke.

"Same thing with men saw I was odd or I was different.I am never good at being a hobbit or the are some of the dwarfs traditions we could do for us?"I let out.

"We could put counting braids in each other long as you have me?"He asking me.

_Of course!How could I aunt Dis told me about courting braids when I was little._They help two dwarfs come a male likes someone enough they put one in their female can have up to a few at a time until one got serious and gets can't say who courting braid is who's, so she won't set a fight.

I thought about it,it as in thinking about the courting braid with I remembered my sister having one with Kili._ Kili gave her a braid.I can make a decision now with Ori. And talk to my sister later when we have time to talk to isn't a bad idea having a courting braiding,is there? I can get to know Ori more and we aren't rushing anything. Hmmmm..._

"Yes,Ori. You can put one in. I would like to have your courting braid, Ori"I said calmly.

Ori lifted his hands again to my hair this braided a big braid on my right side.(Kinda like Fili's braids but his is from ear is the top of the head down.) It took him a few minutes to make the braid.I smiled when he was done.I kissed his cheek.

"So I now put one in your hair,Ori?"I nodded.

I grabbed some hair of his and started to do didn't have much and alot of his hair was already I did what I I was finished,my stomach Ori and I got up,I held his hand as we walked to where everyone sister was able to sit to eat with was with Kili and Fili while she was eating.

Kili was showing off with his brother. Ori and I walked down to them. As we walked some eyes were on both blushed but didn't let go of each other stomach growled again.I giggled.

Ori let go of my hand and went off to find his brothers.I sat down next to my she tried to eat,I kept stealing some of her first couple of times she did not mind.

"Can you stop stealing my your own if your hungry."She said.

I frowned and got up.I checked to see how everyone was doing.I got along with them pretty well when we were able to rest a few days.I learned a bit about them in laughed and told jokes. Bofur helped me understand alittle what his cousin Bifur was very joyable to understand.I knew some words of the dwarf words.

I listened to them and found out that Bofur and Bifur were a miner and a toy-maker. Bofur sold Bifur's toys when he wasn't mining.

Then I remembered a toy that wan given to me when I was small from I grew older it stopped being a toy and more of a good luck charm.

I quickly went to my bag and grabbed walked back to Bofur and Bifur.I showed them my toy that was made for me.

"Did you make and sold this toy?"I asked holding holding the small looked at it.

"I remembered giving it to wanted something to be made.I thought it was for lads."Borfur mentions.

"Dis had it sent to me when she couldn't see me one I grew older it has been my lucky always gave me good luck when I need it."I said.

He smiled. Bifur said something which I couldn't really understand because of his thick accent when he does speak.I looked confused for a bit and Bofur notices.

"He said that he remembers the toy because he made it.I am still surprise that we remember it. It's nearly 65 years since it was made.I and I believe my brother are grateful you still have it,Lass" Bofur said.

I smiled.I had turned to see Thorin came out where everyone was. Boy,he was not happy at all. The reason was he and the company stayed longer then they have too.I watch what he was going to do, then I got up and put my toy away in my bag.I made my way to get to Thorin.

"I see your not happy at 's wrong? And don't say Elves."I asked. He grunted and his mood got worse.

"How is your sister?Is she better when she got hurt?I want to get out of here as soon as possible."He wondered.

"Better but she still needs to heal and rest. Fiori used alot of her magic with the trolls and some with the warg so save Ori,Kili and to mention she is injured. I know you don't want to be here and want to leave. I want to leave we can get to Erebor we need the dwarfs and my sister at top can't do anything if we are tired and weak now can we?"I told.

He smiled a looked pleased on what was he stayed silent and looked like he was thinking.I don't know if it was a good thing or not, so I just watched him closely.

"Can you go get your cousins and bring them here."He said.

I nodded and left him to retrieve my were still with my I got there I told Fili and Kili that Thorin wanted them. Fiori tried to get up but couldn't.I helped her up to where she could walked off to find someone to talk to. I took my cousins to lead us to a place where we were alone.

"I hope you know the past events that happen since we left Bilbo's events are lead with Misha and her sister.I want to say to you,Fili and Kili that Misha is your told me as well her sister that she is my mother visited her when she yes your mother knows."Thorin said.

Fili and Kili took the information they realize that it was that they had a female family member other then their lost girl found her family and it was didn't know if they should be happy or they are surprised that it was were a they smiled.

"So your our cousin.I had my doubts about you."Kili said.

Kili and Fili hugged me.I was reconnected to my family minus Dis and my late mother.I was happy.I believe I made a right choice to follow Thorin. Thorin let go of me and look at him.

"I have notice that both Misha and Kili have courting don't tell me that you two are together."Thorin asked.

"What?! No?!"I said.

"Uncle this isn't 's not what it looks like."Kili cocked his eyebrow and looked at Kili.

"Then who put the courting braid in your hairs?"He had asked.

"Umm...I...Uh"Is what Kili could say.

"It's my sister's isn't it?"I asked."Because I saw one in her hair as well." Kili blushed in embarrassment.

"You picked her sister? I hope you know that your somewhat related to her." Fili said.

"Yes I know but I like her very on it,Misha is our cousin by isn't the only relation is that she is Misha's is less of the same blood between Fiori it's kinda like a second cousin kinda of not really doing incest unlike someone."Kili told.

"Hey! This isn't from your brother,Kili."She yelled pointing to her braid."It's From likeliness towards your brother is...I don't know I feel towards him but this isn't from him."

We had such a lovely moment a minute ago until Kili and I acted like siblings. Fili laughed as Thorin watched us like children.

"Do I even want to know why you picked Ori?" Kili said.

"My business who I want to love.I'm not getting any younger,Kili"I said

Kili laughed then his brother joined awhile so did I. Thorin just stood smiled,he could see Misha wasn't lying about being in the could see Misha has her mother's red was a darker red.

Balin knew something about her right away before he girls were telling the truth and he was somewhat thankful of he still didn't understand that Kori,Their mother, and his sister Dis kept her away and hidden.

Then he thought maybe it was for it was then he would've protected her if he had she was here now with them,helping them take back a homeland that was lost to a dragon.

"Anyways,I didn't want ya'll fighting and laughing when I wanted you." Thorin stopped laughing and looked at him

"This changes abit who comes becomes leader after did get groomed to take role. Miisha is also that doesn't change anything right three will have roles after I have got three will get get a chance to rule under the mountain equally. There will be more talk about this another time when we get to Erebor." He said. We nodded.

Thorin dismiss us for I stayed.I wanted to talk to him saw that I didn't move while the lads talked abit to get to know each other the best way we that Thorin doesn't trust me where complete strangers to each other.

"So you picked Ori to be with you?"He asked.

"For now yes.I don't know what will happen on this If Ori and I live then yes." I replied.

"I don't has to prove himself.I hope you know that." Thorin spoke.

"I aren't rushing into anything right now.I do think you have to talk to Kili and my sister." I mentioned.

"I will see to it." He spoke again.

It was getting dark soon,dinner was almost and I joined the we waited for danced,played music,and told some sister showed off her music and dancing skills.I was singing with her after that we eat some food and drink some dwarfs found a small pool of jumped in and bathe in sister and I walked to our room and talked. Alittle later Kili came to our room,I got up and left.I walked to where the men where.I sat down next to Fili and Ori.I talked to them for hours.I soon fell asleep one one of them.

* * *

**Thank you for reading.I was going to make this a long chapter but I kept having I hope you like what I able to write for you guys.**


End file.
